LxNear
by MattieKai
Summary: Near cuts. What happens when L walks in on his cutting? Well, read and find out!  .  Yaoi and blood!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, recentlyI have been readin ALOT of death note fanfics. I soon discoverd a new couple. They arre a cute couple too! So, i will try to do my best with this. Ner and L romance! A bit OOC but hopefully not much. ^^**

"Leave me alone," Near said in a monotone voice, yet you could hear the threat.

Mello stared at him, still glaring, but left, muttering some hatful words about the little alibino.

Near went to his room and sat on his bed. His one leg up confurting his chest, and the other laying limp over the bed side. Near reached into his drawer and got out a blade, then goes over to the coner in his room. He held it tight in his hand. He then started slicing his wrist. He smiled slighting, seeing the rare color staining his pale skin and cloths. The only color that he loved, was that damned crimson red that made him feel alive.

Near hated this orphange. It always expected him to be something. Ever since he got the hightest score on his test, they demand it to happen all the time. I made him want to screem. He also hated how everyone made such a big deal about his grades. He hated how the other kids where so annoying. How they wouldn't shut up! How they either wanted to talk to him, even thought they new he didn't talk much. If they don't talk to him, they'd talk about him in either discuss or awe. It annoyed the hell out of him!

His eyes widen a bit when he cuts to deep. _I don't want to die... crap. I can't go to the informory..._ He thinks to himself. He puts his blade down. Then he takes off his white button up shirt and puts pressure on it. He gets a bit dizzy, but thats from blood loss. As long as he puts pressure on his wound, it will stop. He lays his back on the wall and relaxes, waiting for the blood to stop, which should be soon. He closes his eyes, the evening sun was getting in them threw the blinds.

Near's door open, but he doesn't hear it. He does hear the gasp and his eyes slam open and looks at his intruder. Its a male, he has shaggy black hair, and baggy cloths. He only met this person once. His eyes widen even more. Its L.

"Near! What are you doing?" L runs to him and scoops Near in his arms. Near squirms.

"Put me down," Near demands.

"Near, we have to get you to the informory," L arguse.

"I'm fine!" Near raises his voice.

"No you're not," L says, his voice rising a bit as well. Near squirms more and is eventualy droped out of L's arms on accedent. Near kicks L and runs to his bathroom and locks the door to the bathroom door.

"Near, open this door," L yells into the door, pounding it. Near just ignores it. Near can hear people coming into his room and some murmers. _Probobly from the other kids. They are probobly not minding thier buisness again and are curious on why L's yelling._ Near rolls his eyes.

Near gets faint and he looks at his arm. Its still bleeding, which it shouldn't be. He then feels a tint of pain. His arm starts burning, and he can't help screem in pain. Near drops to the floor and lays on it, gripping his arm and screeming in pain. IT feels as though his arm is burning and he can't get it out of the fire.

"Near!" L yells in a worried tone. "Hurry! Mello, Matt! Help me knock the door down!" He yells.

Near hears bodies pounding down the door but not much from his screem. He sees the door crushing down, his screem starts dying down, he can see L and Matt, and Mello moving thier lips and L lifting him, but he can't hear them. His eyes begin to drop. Then he sees nothing but darkness and hears nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Near opens his eyes to shut them tightly. The light is burning his crusty eyes. He groans slightly from the slight pain from him moving a bit.

"Near, your finally awake," He hears L's voice. He gently opens his eyes and looks around. Its night, nobody nut L is there. He then stares at L with his signiture emotionless stare.

"Near, will you explain why you tried to kill yourself?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Was all Near says.

"Okay, then tell me why you cut your rist?" L asks again.

"It was something to do."

"Liar. Tell me the truth," L stood up and walked the few inches between him and Near and grabed Near's shirt. "Why. Did. You. Slit. Your. Rist." L demands, his tone warnful but his face emotionless.

Near stares at him for a few seconds, then sighs in defeat. "I wanted to feel"

"What?" L asks, slightly confused.

"I don't feel anything. Only when I hurt myself."

L sighs. "Near, there has to be other ways to make you feel. Hurting yourself, is not the option."

"Its the only one I've found so far."

"Near, yopu almost died."

"Yes, I actiadently cut to deep. Won't happen again."

"Your right. It won't. I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself again because you'll be in my watch until I think you are perfectly capable on not hurting yourself," L says in his high and mighty, yet emotionless ways.

Near stares at him for a few seconds. "What?" Near demands.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! I am very late at updating this! I'll start updating sooner! I was very busy! The next chapter will be posted tomarrow! I am very tired at the moment. Its around midnight... I will post it soon! I promise! Sorry its short too, this chaper is just showing what L and Nears conversattion a he hospial wa. he nex chaper, Near actually is at L's place. . Enjoy it slightly~! Thanks for reading this and all! I don'tt really diserve it! Lots of love to you all! And thank you DarkAngelJudas since I kept convising I was going to update, but I never did, so thank you for getting me creative just by telling me to write! Thank you .! **

"What?" Near demands.

"I said you'll be in my care for the time being. I do not need you dead," L says in his normal monotone voice.

"So thats the only reason?" Near says, his normal emotionless face now showing slight irritation and annoyance.

L cocks his head to the side, slightly confused.

"You just need me to be there as some stupid back-up for when your dead. You wouldn't care if I killed myself if it weren't for that reason. You really are disg-" Near began yelling, but was interrutped by L yelling.

"You are wrong!" L yells, acting very out of character and surprising Near.

"..." Near just stays silent with his head down.

"Then why... Why would you care?" Near says almost in a wisper.

L thinks about it for a bit. He soon stands up and walks away to the door, but tilts his head back and looks at Near before leaving, saying this. "You were born for a reason Near. Don't waste it."

Near has slight water in his eyes, his face now going back to his normal emotionless mask. He wipes his non-spreaded tears away and sighs.

_Might as well sleep..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you;<strong>_

_**Oashisu **_

_**Sailor Samus **_

_**Grrr **_

_**Of Kings and Queens **_

_**andysanime **_

_**lost-dark-soul **_

_**ArukaSakami **_

_**Zedax **_

**and~!**

**_DarkAngelJudas (m first commenter! XD )_**


End file.
